Canada's Adventure
by triple baka
Summary: Matthew is on a quest with his new friend Gilbert to find Kumajiro. Wrote for school... Not that amazing, but decient. K  for yaoi reference  could be friendship . Please R&R!


A/N I wrote this in German Class at the end of 9th grade. It isn't anything extremely amazing, but it is what happens when you get a Hetalia fan ordered to write a fairy tale.

Matthew-Canada

Al- America

Sadik- Turkey

Heracles- Greece

Gilbert- Prussia

Arthur- England

Francine- Fem! France

(I do not really like FrUk, but I needed them both to be Matthews parents so there is a genderbend because this was originally for school)

Once upon a time there was a little boy named Matthew Williams. He was very shy growing up and didn't like talking to other children his age. So when he was just a little boy, his mother gave him a white stuffed bear he named Kumajiro so he would have at least one friend. The bear would always talk to him, and he always had a friend. He loved that bear with his whole heart, and when his mother passed away a few months after he had received his gift, he always kept his bear with him.

A few years after his mother died, Matthew's father Artie married a woman named Francine. His stepmother had a son named Al, who was very mean to Matthew. Matthew was still very shy, and let Al bully him. Al took away all of Matthew's things, and only left the poor child with his white bear Kumajiro.

He wished with all of his heart to have another friend besides his bear, but Al always made sure to let the children living nearby know that Matthew had a stuffed bear. No one wanted to have a friend who clung onto a little toy, so because of Al, Matthew never had any real friends besides his bear. Every night though, Matthew made the same wish on his bear.

"I wish I wish with all my might,  
>That another friend will appear tonight"<p>

His bear always responded in the same way every single time he wished.

"Tonight tonight is not the time  
>Lay your head down and rest your fright"<p>

One day, after a few nights of not his bear not talking, Matthew was told to go to the market place to go buy supplies his stepmother needed for supper that night. Matthew didn't want to go, but he had to. He held his bear in his hands tightly and walked through the town, taking notes of the peoples' stares. He knew he must have looked odd, being a 15 year old boy carrying around a stuffed bear, but couldn't bear to leave Kumajiro alone near his stepbrother.

Matthew walked along the cobblestone road, and saw a boy standing by the well in the center of town. His hair was snow-white and his eyes were red like rubies. A little yellow bird sat of his shoulder, and he seemed alone. Matthew walked passed him, and couldn't help but feel oddly strange. As if he was being pulled toward the boy.

The next day, Matthew waked back into town and saw the boy once again. This time, he was sitting on the edge of the well and the yellow bird was back today on his shoulder. Matthew was curious once again, and walked along on his way. This time, the boy kicked a rock, and it rolled past Matthew and gained his attention. Matthew turned around, and the boy was gone.

The next day came, and Matthew chose to leave the house. Al insisted on going with him, and they walked together to the store. Matthew saw the boy again, and Al tool notice.

"Matthew! You have a friend? Let's go meet him shall we!" Al asked in a smart tone. Matthew shook his head, and begged his brother not to go to the boy. Al did anyway, and soon, they were in front of the white-haired boy.

"Hey! Are you friends with Matthew here?" Al asked excitedly. The white-haired boy didn't speak, and he walked away. Matthew got upset, and ran off ahead of Al. He was fed up with his step-brother ruining his life, and kept running. He didn't notice he dropped Kumajiro, and ended up in a forest.

Matthew wept underneath an oak tree alone, for once without the comfort of his friend. Suddenly, he saw the white-haired boy from earlier.

"Hello Matthew. Why do you weep so?" He asked. Matthew looked up, and a little yellow bird perched itself on his shoulder. "Birdie seems to like you. You are alone, right? That's not awesome at all!" The boy exclaimed. Matthew was surprised, but the other boy spoke too fast for him to get a word in."Your brother seems nasty! My name's Gilbert!" and with that, Gilbert stopped talking and held out his hand to help Matthew up.

Matthew was confused very much. It was abnormal for people to help him when he needed it, and if they did, it was to get something in return. Matthew didn't trust the strange boy, but was oddly drawn to him. Maybe this was the friend he had prayed for. He let the boy help him to his feet, and wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Why are you crying, Matthew? That's your name right?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded in response to his second question, and hesitated on the first.

"My bear… Kumajiro… I dropped him and if Al gets him…" Matthew spoke quietly. Gilbert smiled, and walked off. "Where are you going!" Matthew asked rushed. Gilbert laughed, and turned to him smiling.

"Let's get your friend back!" Gilbert exclaimed. Matthew was shocked, and ran after the white haired boy.

The duo walked deeper into the forest, and first, they encountered a fairy. The little fairy has short black hair that looked almost like ink, and was dressed in pure white. He was surrounded by 2 hunters. One wore a white mask, and the other had long brown hair that glowed in the sun.

"He's mine, Sadik!" The golden-brown-haired one exclaimed, putting his hand on the fairy. The other man slapped the others hand, and gently picked up the fairy.

"Heracles, I told you that he was mine! Now go away!" The one with the mask yelled. He went to walk away with the fairy, and the other one grabbed him by the back of the shirt. They argued for a few more seconds, until Gilbert and Matthew walked by.

Gilbert walked over to the fairy and whispered something. The small creature flew away, leaving behind two very disappointed hunters.

"What did you do that for kid! I lost my catch!" Sadik yelled. Heracles responded with kicking him, and the two broke out into another fight. Gilbert sighed, and led Matthew away.

"I don't think they know so let's keep going" Gilbert said flatly, and led Matthew deeper into the forest. Matthew was perplexed, because he knew he never had gone this deep into the forest in his entire life. He wondered how Gilbert thought it could be here, but followed the boy anyway.

Soon, they came across 2 deer. The male was a pure chocolate brown and had a bit of black fur on his head, and the female was as beautiful as any sparkling gem. The male turned to Gilbert. "What's wrong, child? I don't have all day" The deer spoke harshly.

"We need to find a bear named Kumajiro. Have you seen him, Roderich?" Gilbert asked. Now Matthew was very confused. This boy seemed to know who they were and also asked if they knew where his bear was. He wanted it back desperately.

"Was he white?" The doe asked. Roderich turned and shot her a cold look.

"Elizabeta be quiet alright? You know what humans do!" Roderich looked at Matthew harshly, and he stood confused. His kind did hunt, but wondered if they held a grudge. Matthew didn't want to be there anymore, and gently tugged on Gilbert's arm. Gilbert sighed, and left the deer to argue.

"He doesn't like humans. They killed his fawn a few years back…" Gilbert said leading him further into the forest. Matthew just nodded, wanting his bear back.

Soon they came across another gap in the trees. This time, there was Matthew's bear. Matthew ran as fast as he could and grabbed the bear in his arms. As he did so, Gilbert faded away. Matthew grew very afraid, and didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay with his new friend!

His bears' eyes started to glow bright red, just as Gilbert's had, and Matthew smiled.

"Your new name is Gilbert, alright?" He smiled to his bear. The bear didn't move, but Matthew could have sworn there was a smile on the white bears face.


End file.
